This population-based study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcomes reported are febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study was carried out in Skopje, Macedonia (Yugoslavia), at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study began in FY 1982. Patient accrual was completed in December, 1984, by which time approximately 400 patients with a febrile seizure, no prior complex or multiple seizures and with a normal or nonspecific abnormal EEG, were registered into the study and began the study protocol and follow-up. An additional 300 patients with a specific abnormal EEG were entered for baseline information and follow-up. Additional efforts by the clinical center were needed to collect data from those patients lacking a return visit and those who did not have long term follow-up. Final follow-up visits were completed in FY 1991. Data editing and file creation are complete. Statistical analysis of baseline EEG and its association with characteristics of the child and family and the clinical characteristics of the seizure has been published. Analysis is currently being conducted to examine: the effectiveness of the initial EEG in predicting recurrent febrile seizures; the evolution of EEGs in children with febrile seizures; and the value of changes in EEGs in predicting febrile seizure recurrence. In addition, information on comorbidity is being extracted from the original forms for future assessment.